


declare the causes which impel them to the separation

by luthien82



Series: Senator Blaine AU [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Domestic, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knew the day would come when they had to think about a replacement for Kurt as his PA. It didn't mean he had to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	declare the causes which impel them to the separation

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Glee and its characters are the intellectual property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and 20th Century Fox. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

_”... we’re going to have a seventy five percent chance of rain today I’m afraid, so don’t forget to pack your umbrella. In related news, it seems that the Oval Office might’ve had a water debacle of its own last night when...”_

Blaine’s head lifted from the pillow to stare at the alarm clock with a frown. Red numbers told him it was 6am and he frowned, not quite sure what was happening. Then there was a rustling behind him and a warm body leaning over him to slap at the clock.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kurt whispered against his ear, relaxing against him when he’d finally managed to silence the obnoxious radio announcer. He pressed a lingering kiss against Blaine’s shoulder and mumbled, “Forgot to turn it off last night.”

“‘s okay,” Blaine mumbled half into the pillow and closed his eyes again. He pressed back against Kurt for a moment, reveling in the comfort of waking up to another body cuddled up to him. He grinned, ridiculously happy for a moment, then he turned his body so he could look at Kurt. “Hi,” Blaine whispered and earned himself a slow, beautiful smile.

Kurt in the morning was like nothing Blaine could’ve ever imagined. He looked so soft around the edges, like a muted picture of himself, yet still strong and undeniably gorgeous. Blaine hadn’t had much of a chance so far to wake up with Kurt by his side, but after last night, that might finally change.

As of yesterday evening, Blaine was officially re-elected.

They lay like that, enveloped by silence and the muted sounds of the street outside. They did nothing but look and smile at each other, their legs occasionally brushing together. After a while, Kurt’s eyes closed and he mumbled around his smile, “This is nice.” His hands were stuffed under the pillow, but he hummed contentedly when Blaine slid his arm over Kurt’s waist and started to caress his back in slow, even strokes.

“I could get used to this,” Blaine answered, quiet and content in watching Kurt. His smile intensified at Blaine’s words and his eyes opened slowly.

“I always wanted to wake up with someone else by my side,” Kurt admitted, albeit a little hesitantly. “It was an abstract wish at first, but... well.” He shrugged and smiled sheepishly, one hand coming out of its pillow prison to run fingertips down the center of Blaine’s chest before coming to a rest over his heart. “It didn’t take me long to wish it was you I could wake up with.”

He paused, his gaze wandering down to his hand still covering Blaine’s chest. “I want to see your face every morning,” he whispered, looking back up at Blaine intently. “I want to see your face when I go to sleep at night. I want your shirts and pants to mix with mine in the closet.”

Blaine’s heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. He was sure that Kurt could feel it, could read every thought and emotion on his face right now, but he didn’t care. He was happy and excited and a little scared by Kurt’s openness, but he shared the sentiment all the same. He wanted the same thing as Kurt, the closeness and the knowledge that he had someone by his side who he could share every aspect of his life with.

He bit his lip, his hand coming to rest on Kurt’s hip, and asked, “It’s time to look for a new PA for me, isn’t it?”

Kurt’s smile turned a little sad, but he nodded. “I’ll make sure you’ll get the best,” he promised, then leaned forward to give Blaine a slow kiss. Blaine hummed, pleased, and cupped Kurt’s cheek to draw him closer until they were pressed against each other from chest to hip. It never really turned any more heated than that; they both knew they had the whole day to explore and there was no rush. Instead, they just made out like that, giggling and whispering with each other and loving every minute of it.

Over the breakfast table, about two hours later and armed with a cup of coffee each, they came back to the topic of a new PA for Blaine.

“I really wish we could find a way around that,” Blaine mumbled into his coffee, looking beseechingly up at Kurt. “I don’t want anyone else.”

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine’s disheveled hair and sighed. “I know, sweetheart, but you know the rumors will start eventually. I’m actually surprised they haven’t started already. Granted, we’ve been careful, but usually someone still knows and tattles.”

Blaine looked moodily down into his coffee. Kurt was right, of course. If the rumor mill of Washington got wind of them dating while Kurt was still employed by Blaine, they wouldn’t get a quiet moment for _months_ , not to mention that Kurt’s reputation would be shot to hell. And it would only get worse when they inevitably started to cohabitate.

He resigned himself to the thought of having to get used to someone else managing his professional life from now on, when something that Kurt had said finally caught up with him. He froze and blinked, then looked over at Kurt in surprise. “Did you just call me _sweetheart_?”

Kurt turned red so fast that Blaine would’ve been alarmed if he hadn’t been endlessly charmed by it.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt started, but Blaine cut him off by waving his hand, his eyes wide open and pleading. “No, no, no, don’t apologize!” He paused, biting his lip, then admitted with a shy smile, “I like it.”

Kurt looked surprised for a moment before the answering smile crept onto his face. “You do?”

“Very much so.”

There was a long moment when neither of them said anything and they just stared at each other with dopey grins on their faces. Then Kurt seemed to shake himself out of it, nodded briskly and, raising his cup to his lips, murmured, “Good.”

And that was that, apparently.

“Do you want me to talk to David?” Blaine asked after a moment while they were both occupied with buttering their toasts. Kurt paused, his knife frozen in mid-air. He seemed to consider Blaine’s words, the implications and what he wasn’t saying. They both knew that David had built himself quite a network of contacts here in Washington. If Blaine let something slip, he could probably get Kurt a new job within a day.

But Kurt wouldn’t be Kurt if he weren’t able to read between the lines. In the end he just shook his head. “No, I’ll do it.”

Blaine nodded, giving him a sign that he wouldn’t interfere with whatever Kurt had planned. He got a grateful smile for that and knew it had been the right thing to do.

“Do you know what you want to do after?”

It was a loaded question, Blaine knew, but he wanted to know that Kurt would be fine professionally. He would receive the best recommendation in the world, that wasn’t even a question. But even if Kurt couldn’t find another job in this town, Blaine would be happy to give him anything he wanted. However, they were both independent and proud men and Blaine knew how well _he_ would react to an offer like that. He really wasn’t keen on proposing it to Kurt anytime soon.

Kurt didn’t seem worried. “I’ll be fine,” was all he said, then leaned over to give Blaine a quick kiss before he bit into his toast.

Blaine had no idea how he was supposed to go to work and know he wouldn’t see Kurt all day. He wasn’t sure if anyone new even stood a chance. But then again, Kurt was stubborn when it really mattered, and wouldn’t take Blaine’s bullshit. Whoever he was going to train up to be his successor, they would be worthy and not an iota less efficient than Kurt himself.

“Blaine?”

He startled when Kurt touched his hand. He’d been woolgathering and didn't hear a word Kurt had said. Blaine smiled sheepishly and squeezed Kurt’s hand in silent apology.

“I intent to keep my promise,” Kurt said, voice serious and stubbornly holding eye contact to make his point.

Blaine had no idea what he was talking about and frowned. “What promise?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, but seemed to take pity on him. “When you begged me to never leave you and I told you to get re-elected and we would have a deal?”

Blaine remembered that afternoon. He’d been so fed up with David and Wes and their constant nagging during lunch that day. Kurt’s home baked cookies had almost undone him and he’d been this close to dropping to his knees and declaring his love for him right then and there. He didn't, of course, had instead sought cover in bantering with Kurt about his hopelessness when it came to taking care of himself. Blaine may not have known about Kurt’s feelings at the time, but he was pretty sure that deal hadn’t included their private lives.

As if reading his mind, Kurt smiled a little crookedly and admitted, “I was merely talking about our professional lives at the time, but that was because I didn’t know I could have more.” He stopped for a moment to entwine their fingers, looking down while his thumb rubbed over Blaine’s knuckles. “I always wanted to be by your side, in any way I could. Now that I can have _you_ and not just Senator Anderson, I’d choose you anytime, no matter how much I love working for you.”

Blaine felt himself choke up at Kurt’s words, felt the telltale prickling behind his eyes, but he’d never been happier than he was right now. For the first time since he could remember, someone was choosing _him_ , simply because he was himself and not because he was rich or influential. It was a heady feeling. He raised their entwined hands and kissed Kurt’s knuckles. “I love you so much,” he whispered against Kurt’s skin, kissing it again just because he could.

“I love you too,” Kurt whispered, then pulled him into a hug. They remained like that for a while, with Blaine unwilling to let go. Then Kurt whispered against his neck, “Everything will be fine, sweetheart. I promise.”

And Blaine, whose heart hadn’t stopped beating rapidly in his chest ever since Kurt had said he’d choose him anytime, just hugged him tighter and believed him. Because Kurt? He trusted Blaine to do the right thing. It was only fair to do the same. And in the end, it wasn’t a hardship at all. Blaine had believed in him from the very first day.

Why should he stop now?


End file.
